


Pixie Dust and Fairytales

by DreamingFandoms



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Curses, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Minecraft, Pixies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/pseuds/DreamingFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are Stories told to Children at night, quiet whispers to children to get them to sleep peaceful and ignore the world around them, all based of truths, though many aren't told in their stories. but One thing that is for sure is that most stories are better told as history then Fiction.</p>
<p>From a Heartbroken Blacksmith to a Prince dreaming to be a Knight, with Witches, Kings, Knights, and more to tell their own Tales that mix and Mingle to form one big Tale.</p>
<p>Of Pixiedust and Fairytales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author Note

**Author's Note:**

> DF is the main Writer for this, so bug her for new chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to clear up some sudden changes.

Hey, DF Here. If you haven't noticed XIII isn't a coauthor for this story anymore. Don't worry, we'll still friends and will keep working together because we do care about each other. This was just a small fight over a few things only over this story.

In the end I wanted to do things differently then what was set up which upset them. I will be changing the tags a bit along with the first chapter and summary so I can be happy with this as I don't want to delete this story and never retry this idea again. So won't fret.... 

~DF


	2. The Blacksmith with a Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is tale of a Blacksmith who was the best in all the lands. Who's hands could bend heated metal to his whim. Who's pieces were sought after far and wide. And how his heart was broken.

Once apon a time there was a small town run by a Lord who had all of the riches anyone could want, the people were happy under his rule as they went about their lives. Of course everyone loved the Lord and his Wife who had formed this city because of their True love and encouraged everyone in their town to find their own true love. 

No one in the city but the servants knew of the loud fighting and the fists that were thrown in the night when yelling wouldn't work either hitting the wife or the servants that worked hard. On a night where the yelling and screaming was the worst a one of the Maids gave birth to her son, his father long gone thanks to the Lord's cruel hands that ended a life too early. The child had made no sounds. The poor child was born sickly making the maid struggle to care for him. Leaving her to take him at the age of two into the woods to die.

Where he was found by a man with wings that curled to end in sharp points like the bright pink mustache he had on his face that hid his bright smile as he carried the boy home where he was able to find happiness....

 

Mark Fischbach grew into a great man, even though his body was plagued with sickness almost weekly. He Never skipped a day of his schooling. And when he walked home every day in his walk home he'd stop to watch the blacksmiths working on some sort of project dreaming of being like him when he got older and stronger. Even when he was fully grown and iut of school he'd still visit the forges and watch them work until he was shooed out he'd go home to his Father. "Dad I'm home!"

"That's great son. What was the Blacksmiths making today?" Mark smiled as he sat in his chair taking the bread in front of him slowly eating it as he thought.

"A sword made of iron, looked like a broad sword those guards use as they patrol the city." Mark remarked looking at his dad "when will I be able to be a blacksmith?" His brown eyes sparkled with excitement, though unnatural flecks of pink shimmered with his eagerness as the looked at the Man at the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Most people would say never since your a weak sickly thing... but Mark we've got something on our side to make all your dreams come true. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah!! Magic!!" Mark grinned hugely "because your the coolest Pixie ever!" 

"Wellll I wouldn't say coolest, but Wilford Warfstache is one of the best pixies ever!" Mark laughed at his dad twirling his mustache. "Now let's fix your weak body so you can enjoy life to the fullest and be the best Blacksmith ever." Mark shut his eyes trying to not move as his adoptive father chanted in a language Mark didn't know or understand. Flinching when he felt a hand run through his hair and his scalp tinkled as the spell got placed into it and his hair. When mark opened his eyes he went off to look at a mirror just smiled to himself at the bright pink hair mixing with his normal jet black along with his skin finally being a different shade then sickly pale and the bags under his eyes were gone. He shook in his joy.

"This is great! Thank you, now can I can ask one of them to take me under as an apprentice to learn the trade!" Mark hugged the pixie who was smiling watching his son

"In case you grow old of pink you can change the color to any color you know if you focus hard enough."Wilford held his son close, "I think I should go back to living in the woods... we've had a few close calls while I was here. And now you have a way to make money and work I'm sure you'll be great on your own... I just have one more present for you before i go." 

"What...?" Mark asked looking at him worried and upset not wanting his only parent to leave him alone.

"Half of my wings. I don't feel like flying anymore..." Mark nodded and let his father do so once he was done and packed Mark couldn't help but ask

"How can I find you if I need you again?"

"My wings will know how to find me." And with that he was gone leaving mark alone in the house waiting for something to happen...

 

Mark worked hard to learn everything to be a blacksmith. His mentor calling him a prodigy when it came to the art, Mark couldn't be any happier with his life though his house was still feeling too empty. He had taken all of the money he had earned working under someone to change part of his home into his own forge so he could work out of his his home and have the freedom to choose his jobs. It's this when he met Tim while unpacking his new shipment of metal and ore. Staring at the small hand trying to grab a big chunk of ore and make off with it only to fail. 

"Hey kid... what are you trying to do?" Mark looked at the body that belong to the hand. The child was small, very small. Only as tall as one of the smaller boxes his skin which looked to be a pale tan dirty with dirt and soot his dark oak hair fell into bright blue eyes as the child looked at him only wearing a large vest shirt to cover everything his bare feet wrapped in dirty rags.

"Nothin....." the child looked at the ground shuffling his feet "honest!" Mark smiled slightly

"Well it looks like you were trying to take some Iron... why? You won't get in trouble if your honest." He kneeled down to the child's level making sure he didn't look threatening to him.

"I... I need money for food..." the boy looked at him sadly "I'm on my own..."

"Well I'm on my own too... want to be on our own together?" The child smiled and eagerly nodded when he realized what was being offered and went in with mark and watched him finish moving his orders. And the two lived together happily and even Wilford who lived in the woods loved the kid who was named Tim. Everything was great...

 

When he fell in love. He didn't realize it at first. And if asked him how he wouldn't be able to say though Tim will state it was his smile. But Mark Fischbach, best Blacksmith and father of Tim Fischbach was head over heels for Jack McLoughlin. But as soon as he knew he was ready to court him with the best gift he could make: A bracelet with the symbol Jack always talked about being his if he ever became part of nobility. A Green eye which iris was a icy blue.

He spent months working on it to get the perfect metal that was green and would hold up. A beautiful piece of Blue Lace Agate which was the perfect shade jack wanted and a sharp bright obsidian piece to finish the eye off. The green eye having a tail that wrapped around to make the actual bracelet the eye was to rest on the top of his hand. Looking straight forward. He was smiling to himself as he walked towards Jack's house ready to show him the courting gift he had worked tirelessly over for him. Only to see jack standing outside grinning his face off when he saw mark.

"Mark dude! You won't believe it but I've found my True love!!" Mark's grin faltered, True love? That was some fae thing that they made up to mess with people.... at least that's what Wilford said.

"You did? That's great! Who are they?" Mark tried to keep his smile genuine but his body was shaking since those eyes were looking over to the manor love struck

"The Lord's Daughter. Isn't it great Mark?! We're going to get married! You'll make our rings right?" Mark just smiled even though it was forced 

"Of course buddy...." 

Making the wedding rings were the worst thing ever. He had so much trouble as his heart just wasn't in it as he sat there with Jack's Betrothed listening to her go on and on about how the wedding was going to be and how everyone was going to be invited besides the smelly workers and the servants and having her stop him and tell him to do it differently, in the end he had made two golden bands Jack's having a smaller band of silver on the inside going around while the Daughter's was an ugly mess with Emeralds horribly clashing with Amethysts that she had to have or she'd have Mark's head along with a big fat diamond all in the center ruining the ring itself. Mark wanted to stab his eyes out as he handed the two over to Jack who just smiled seeing them and just said

"Mark! these look amazing! Thank you!" and paid him with the Lord's money. leaving Mark alone in the Shop that was Barren Tim watching from the door to the Kitchen his eyes now alight as well with his own flecks of Pink in it.

"you didn't tell him were moving..." the child was only 6, 7 most looking at his Father with sad eyes knowing of the bracelet buried deep in their Belongings in a Box. He had never told the currently Blue-haired man but Tim would of love to have Jack as a Dad.

"Yeah, he's happy that he's gonna get married. didn't want to ruin it My little Biscuit... come on. we'll be at our new home in a few days if he leave now and join that guy with the horse pulled cart who's heading there too." Tim just nodded and got his things helping his dad carry everything out having used the magic his Grandpa had blessed him with when he mentioned wanting to be one of the best magic users ever to make sure all of the Gear and tools for Mark's work could come along knowing trying to get more that worked for him would be a nightmare...

>   
> They say there's a Blacksmith in the Town Beechwyn near the Barren Waste Deserts who's Heart was Broken by the Act of True Love, who's art is so perfect even though the person he loves is out of his reach he still pours his heart and Soul into his Craft and is the friendliest person you could meet who works hard day in and day out to make sure the people who order from him are happy with what they get. who's bright colored hair makes him stand out in a crowd even more then he huge smile and handsome features, with a young son who's small but still helps his Father as much as he can. The Blacksmith works happily. even if he is The Blacksmith with a Broken Heart.  
> 


	3. The Shadow Kingdom and The Invisible Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shifting Desert hide many secrets and stories in them. you just have to be willing to give up everything to find them and believe in them.

The Kingdom of Yiama, if you believe it exists. Was a simple thing when it started only starting as a collection of houses facing against the unlivable Barren Waste Deserts that was named Ornesse that slowly grew into something huge a bustling City with proud walls to protect the people along with the second city of Beechwyn along with a walls around the path to the two of them to make safe travels possible as the small Kingdom happily grew into an amazing Safe haven for all sorts of people like Pixies and creatures shunned by the Faes ruining them when they only wanted to help people. 

The Dooleys ruled the two cities happily as Kings as stated by the people making sure to help everyone when they can the only issue was their son Jeremy, who had a bad habit of making potions and using ones of invisibility so they could hide away from everyone, but there was only person that could always see him, and that was the only person who he wanted to see

"Hey Matt!" Jeremy grinned as he sat on the horses still invisible petting the horse he was on

"Hiding from Tutors?" Matt looked over taking in where he was "of course you are Jeremy. so why did you come to the same place you hide when you use a potion?" 

"I dunno I like hanging out with you! besides they never check here. it's too obvious."

"god can you at least get off the Horse I need to finish to cleaning them."

"okay." there was a shift as they got off to sit on the ground next to Matt "I was thinking about possibly having you join my classes... Like as an advisor and stuff."

"Dude what the hell I'd be a terrible one." Matt looked at where Jeremy was "I've been a stable hand for all my life I don't know anything about what to do."

"So.... that's what the lessons are for." Jeremy was smiling as he sat there "I mean.. I'd stay and Class and Pay a bit more attention with you there..."

"So your now Bribing me with your own Good behavior to do something I'm not even sure i want to?"

"Yes."

"God damn it Jeremy i can't believe i'm fucking agreeing but fine. I'll be an Advisor for you."

"Yes!" Jeremy cheered dancing as he got Matt to agree "Trust me you'll be Great!"

 

The coronation went of without a problem. The King stayed Visible and spoke Clearly. nothing got lost, no one missed out. Nothing at all was Messed up even the New Crown. A Work of art thanks to Beechwyn's newest and best Blacksmith and Metal worker who attended with his Son. The only reason this happened unlike what everyone thought would happen? Matt Bragg, the new Head Advisor who planned the whole coronation to make sure it went smoothly. Everyone was thanking him as he Stood off to the side with the newly crowned king Jeremy Dooley who was smiled and whispered "you did Great Matt. told you'd be great."

"Yeah... guess i am... good to know this King will have someone good behind you." Matt grinned looking at Jeremy

"Hey!" Jeremy grinned as he shoved Matt "I'll be a good king on my own!" Jeremy pouted slightly as he looked at Matt

"sure you can." Matt grinned looking at him "come on... can I have a dance?" Matt held out a hand to Jeremy. who blushed as he accepted. the rest of the night was spent dancing their cares away.

 

"Jeremy. get the fuck into bed." Matt glared at Jeremy from his place at the desk "It's fucking almost dawn get your stupid ass in here and cuddle with me."

"But... I gotta finish this paper." Jeremy looked at Matt frowning "Kingly Duties don't wait." Matt just glared as he got up and started to drag Jeremy into bed

"yes they do. I am tired. we have meetings. Sleep." Matt shoved Jeremy into the Bed and Joined him flopping onto him and keeping him in place "sleeeeeeeeep." Jeremy groaned as he looked at Matt

"fine. I'll sleep but if i get in trouble it's your fault." Jeremy mumbled as he looked at Matt wrapping his arms around him 

"I'll make sure they understand that i made sure our Great mighty King Jeremy got his sleep." Matt mumbled as he paused "hey Jeremy...?"

"mm?" Jeremy looked over at Matt

"...do you want to marry me?" it was nervous as he looked at the wall

"Matt Bragg are you proposing to me?" Jeremy asked as he looked at the man "because this is a shitty proposal."

"...yes?" Matt asked nervous as he waited for Jeremy's reaction

"well fuck. yes. you'll me mine then." Jeremy grinned as he looked at his fiancé. 

"okay i guess we'll have to have Mark make some rings."

>   
> The king of Yiama is Invisible to all of others much like their King The Invisible King alongside his head Advisor. The Kingdom thrives for the freedom and peace to let anyone do what they want. if they wished to got for True love that is fine. if they wished to ignore what Fairy tales and history tells him that's fine as well.   
> 


	4. The Witch and Familiar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you looked hard enough in the Meimei Swamp. They say you can find an Odd Witch and Familar... If you look hard enough without getting pulled into the Marashy water.

If you look they say you can find a Witch in MeiMei Swamp. Many people have different ideas on how to find the Witch. Some say you're bound to find him if you follow the dry patches. Your bound to find her. Others say the waterways are the way. But the few who know the truth will say Follow the Midnight Wolf no matter what he does and you'll find the Witch's hut. Where you'll be greeted by a Male who'll introduce himself as Dan and the Midnight Wolf would wrap around his feet would be introduced as Phil and his familiar and both of them would were curious if you would want any sort of Magical help.

Of course many leave seeing how there's no way a man can be a witch but if you wait and give them a chance you would some of the Best magic ever made thanks to Dan's careful work and Phil making sure Dan doesnt just sink to the ground and give up. Though they refuse to do anything that needs Dark magic or can ruin people or hurt others, they can help you out with any sort of issue you might need help with. 

From breaking Curses or even making one to teach valuable lessons. They have some of the best out there. Though many don't know they became a pair and at some points it seems like they dont remember anymore as they work hard on their Craft

 

_"Dan are you Sure it's a good idea to give them that Spell for that Prince? It seems like it's going to hurt someone..."_

"Of course Phil, there's only one prince in that Kingdom and dont we know a Pixie from there who's crushing hard on a some guy in the Royal Family?"

_"oh! You think he'll Help the Prince out since he has a huge crush on him!"_ Phil spoke up his tail wagging as he butted his Head into Dan's head for petting smiling hugely... Or as best a Wolf could

"More or less Phil. Besides it's not like anything too bad can happen. Whats a Shitty Squire going to do against an Angry bear with a Pixie on his Side?" He pet the wolf contently as he slipped to sitting on the hut's floor eager to give Phil as much attention as he could in that moment not thinking too much about the spell he checked the future of thanks to the gift of Sight into thr Future Phil gave him. This Curse would play out very well compared to the last time he did something like it.

> Many havent met the strange Magical pair. Most dying on their quest to or giving up and returning home to go to a Witch much more easier to find. But if you put the effort into it then you'll find yourself getting the Purest magic from a witch who can stop midspell because he's thinking about how short and pointless a human's life can be to a happy wolf who freaks out over making sure his master is okay. 


	5. The Cursed Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a Prince of Etille that wasn't so keen on being a Prince and was working and dreaming of being a knight and thanks to a small pixie he met from his day of birth keeping him being able to make his own choices... 
> 
> Shame someone had to stepped in to ruin the plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing this in a while. Been busy with stuff but here's the next chapter and the last Fairytale-ese written one! So yay for that.
> 
> ~DF

In the late night. A prince was born for a King the Kingdom of Etille overjoyed that a heir was finally produced and a great party planned to celebrate his a day from his actual birth hosting the large party in the Castle in the Kingdom's capital Faygate

It was late when it happened. A sparkling green light dancing around the castle when it stopped because of the loud wails coming from the high tower... The light paused waiting for the dark tower room to light up thanks to a candle's glow and the baby would be cradled in his mother's arm so his wails would end... But it soon came clear no one was coming making the light move to check on the babe itself flying up to look at the source. Freezing once he was the baby Prince.

Even though he was recently just born there was tufts of fiery red hair and large brown eyes were wide open with fat tears rolling across perfect chubby checks that were pale as porcelain unmarked by any birthmarks or freckles. Tiny arms waving around in the air as he laid there crying. 

The light... Better known as a Pixie felt pity for the Small prince flying in to sit on the edge of the crib noticing his tears were slowing as he looked at the pixie and seeing how no one was coming the pixie spoke up "hello... You're going to be such a pretty boy when your all grown up..." he knew his voice in this small form sounded like the faint notes of a violin being played. But it made the young prince laugh which sent a huge smile onto the Pixie "its a shame though... You wont get to choose what you want to do in life... Unless... I place a little spell of protection on you!" the pixie flew around excited before landing on the prince's chest letting the small baby try and touch him making sure his delicate wings were safe from the prodding fingers before asking make sure the prince understood him "little prince is it okay if i place a spell on you? It will be a good spell i promise. It'll protect you from Fae magic!" the pixie smiled when the baby bubbled happily giving his permission getting the Pixie get started on his spell a smile growing as he chanted it out before leaning and pressing a kiss to the prince's skin and soon freckles appeared on his skin adding even more to the prince's beauty "There. They'd never suspect a Pixie Charm if the sealer looks like cute little freckles!" the pixie smiled as the baby started playing with it's own face trying to feel the freckles he had. "Well i must go... But i wont be far little Prince. Good bye for now i hope you have sweet dreams." and with that the pixie flew off leaving the baby alone only smiling as he went to spin the mobile around to make sure that the young child fell asleep.

At the party many of the Fairies in the Kingdom were shocked when they couldn't give the young prince a Magical Gift like planned, confusing all of the faes along with his parents trying to see what was wrong. And this happened on every birthday bash. The Prince who was named Vincent but preferred his middle name Michael never got a Fae gift. And no one knew why even the prince himself why he wasn't able to why he wasn't blessed.

But when Michael was ten. He saw the knights practicing in the fields that did the young child find what he wanted to do with his life, not even caring if he ever didn't get a fae blessing anymore. He wanted to be like the knights who defended him... Constantly pestering them with questions they answered and begging his parents who were always too busy bickering to properly love and care for their son. All he had was a maid who constantly told him he couldn't be a Knight because he was a Prince.

But that didn't stop him from trying to get to be part of the knights, he would always tried to join into the Training with them which the knights found Funny and allowed him to train with them. He had more fun joining any of them patrolling the walls, and while he always had to do it with two or three knights which was super fun... and Michael didn't say it but he always saw a green light flying on the outskirts of the forests whenever he was outside patrolling. But he didn't know what to even do about it, but he was so tired about all of this... he just wanted to be a knight and everyone else was telling him no. even the knights themselves!

 

When his 18th birthday finally came about, he was standing there as the Fairies tried to get bless him again and he was mentally praying for once that his wish would come true since he was ten. but it didn't... and it was terrible.... but he couldn't just ditch his Kingdom, almost everyone knew what he looked like and he wouldn't ever be able to get out of his kingdom before he got spotted and taken home. he walked into his room pouting as he starting whacking at the dummy he stole from the training grounds only stopping when someone knocked on the door "Who is it?"

"I have some gifts for you... just arrived..." it was a servant and Michael sighed and went to deal with them annoyed just opening the door to look at a Familiar dark green ribbon tied box... and a small cake... he just nodded and took them shutting the door on the man. setting the small cake down on the table before tearing into the large box smiling out as he did. this was the only thing he looked forward to on his birthday. he smiled when he looked inside to see the familiar flower crown and letter with a.... a pin? it was a golden pin with a bright blue gemstones forming a bear paw.

_Hello Prince!_  
_you're 18 now which is bloody amazing, so i hope you've been doing great but i do want to say that i may not be giving you presents as often but don't fear i made sure to get this crown enchanted so it won't die until the next one comes! and i had this pin made for you since your like a big old bear. a bear warrior that is! so i hope you'll wear it wherever you go in life and think about me!_  
_Yours Truly, your Secret admirer_

he frowned as he looked at the letter before putting the crown on and pinning the thing onto his chest smiling as he did it was so pretty! he was really loving the whole thing as he spun around looking at himself in the mirror. He was really loving the whole thing he had, it was like a finished outfit... All of the gifts he had gotten from over the years finally coming together to make a perfect outfit just for him. He looked like a Knight!

He was so happy about it he kind of forgot about the Cake until he got hungry in the middle of the Night...... he looked at it and was drooling over how good it smelled not thinking as he ate the whole thing in one mouthful before promptly going back to sleep... he was tired, and needed rest...

he woke up to silence, getting up and putting the flower crown on not thinking about it before going out only pausing to glance at the Mirror which had him freezing as he looked at it.... He... he was a bear now. what the fuck? why was he a bear?! wait... that fucking cake! it was a spell cake!! god fucking damn it.

how was he going to get out of this place without alerting anyone? that was not happening since Michael was seen by his Maid and was forced to be chased out of the castle fully. and into the woods.... okay so that was okay, he was out of the castle now. He was... free to do what he wanted though he didn't have his Knight outfit... just the flower crown.... okay then he guessed he was just going to be a bear now. this was pretty cool... he could go wherever he wanted! so he was fucking free! finally he had the freedom he craved! now.... to just run around to do everything he wanted.

> And that was how the prince of Etille who didn't want to be a ruler got cursed, by a page angered over how the man was acting but none realized how it was because of a Pixie who wanted to give a man a chance of enjoying life only to unwittingly get a crush on him. but as the gears of Fate move closer and Closer to the collision of these Four Stories. the world was getting changed in other places, with Stories not yet written or even thought about... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so i am going to try and post this and any other story i do solo on Wednesdays this one was a bit off because I didn't think about it until now.
> 
> Of course it wont be every single week. Since i have other stuff to focus on but! I will try my best with this! But enjoy all of my stuff if you have the chance!
> 
> ~DF


	6. Author's Note and Regrets.

Hey... I dont know i can keep doinf this anymore. I have fallen a bit out of love for it and its always better to write something you love than you dont.

I dont know if i should remove this or not because im not sure if i'll be able to shun it forever. But i have other things i want to write that aren't this. I really hope you understand i am sorry if i dissapointed you. If i decide to give it up fully i'll make a 7th chapter which will Loosely Sum up what i was thinking of happening so if someone wants to run with this with permission then i am fine with that.

 

~DF


End file.
